


Odległe wspomnienie

by Pomyluna



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst, Canon - Comics, Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylko czasami (ale stanowczo za często).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odległe wspomnienie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swept By (It's Okay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347498) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hah, dotąd myśleliście, że już całkowicie zwariowałam? Nic bardziej pomylnego! A skoro tak uważaliście, to znaczy, że mnie w ogóle nie znacie. Pomyluna ma wariackie wakacje pod względem pisajła (i nie tylko, ale ten element pomińmy) i fazę na W.I.T.C.H… Strzeżcie się więc dziedzica Luny Lovegood, bo urwał się z psychiatryka i teraz szaleje po fandomach ^^ 
> 
> Luźne tłumaczenie, bo postanowiłam nieco nagiąć tekst pod względem formy… miało wyjść sto słów, ale oczywiście nic nigdy nie idzie zgodnie z moimi planami; tekst został porzucony przez autora, w obliczu tej sytuacji uczcijmy minutą ciszy wszelkie pomysły, którym nie dane będzie nigdy ujrzeć światła dziennego, wszelkie teksty, które płaczą, straciwszy nadzieję na doczekanie się zakończenia, a także prace-sieroty, od których autorzy odcięli się grubą kreską [*] Życzę Wam wszystkim inspiracji i tego, by takich sytuacji było w Waszym życiu jak najmniej :)

Czasami budzisz się, a ona jest tuż obok, obsypując pocałunkami twoją twarz. Wtedy wydaje ci się, że nie ma na świecie nic słodszego niż jej miękkie wargi.

Czasami budzisz się i czujesz jej ciało pod sobą, jego ciepło oraz serce bijące wewnątrz piersi w zgodzie z twoim własnym.

Czasami budzisz się i widzisz jej różane usta, na których gości delikatny uśmiech, oraz wpatrujące się w ciebie oczy o barwie czystego nieba. To niebo cię pochłania, toniesz w nim niczym w oceanie i dopiero po chwili dobiega cię łagodny głos wypowiadający twe imię.

Bywa, iż budzisz się, a słońce wpadające do pokoju niemal parzy ci skórę. Mimo to twoja dusza jest zimna jak lód i złamana.

Bo czasem budzisz się i zaraz po otwarciu oczu zdajesz sobie sprawę, że _ona_ była jedynie snem. Że od teraz tylko tym właśnie jest. _Odległym wspomnieniem._

I czasem budzisz się, zastanawiając, czy dokonałeś właściwego wyboru.


End file.
